User talk:Saumyajitmaity
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Team Ogre page. Please follow these simple rules: *Do not upload fanart, watermarked or poor quality images. *Do not add false informations or speculations to the wiki. *Do not edit the same page over and over, use the preview tool instead. *This wiki uses the original Japanese names. Keep this in mind when creating new articles. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Genda Koujirou (Talk) 10:01, 7 January 2011 Can i ask? Where did you get the full photo (with the whole face) of Endou 10 yrs. after? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 11:32, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but im gonna remove that photo from that page, apperanlty someone just draw the upper part, i checked that photo in google images. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 07:31, March 5, 2011 (UTC) yes, i searched and typed it on google images and it is a drawing, not official. If you clicked on the photo, you can see where it came from and it came from this: http://chanface.tumblr.com/post/2197996283/endous-headband-10-years-later-expanded-into-a it means that it is not official. sorry but i have to remove that photo again. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 08:44, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey can us please stop adding categories of team into the hissatsu, that categories are for the charactrs not for the hissatsu. Also check this. To All (Active and Inactive USer) User: Alright! Let's start OPERATION: CLEANUP HISSATSU THis is the to-do list: 1. Put every evolution page in candidates of deletion page and delete everything in that page. 2. Add video's and slideshow's about the hissatsu itself. 3. Add the new hissatsu template. (it is not necessary to add the shoot template sometimes so add the hissatsu template instead) 4. Add more info about it. Check the Odin Sword page for the whole outline on how the page should look like. anyways :D [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 03:28, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Check this: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:AdventureWriter28/Hissatsu mostly i asked and they thought that it's much better if we combined most of the evoltuion pages in one page. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 03:42, March 22, 2011 (UTC) could you please refrain from adding unnesecessary photos in some hissatsu pages? 04:34, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Hollow Demon I got it from typing in Inazuma Eleven Strikers Pictures then go to Bing Images. TazAJ 1:40pm 30 March 2011 ﻿ ^_^ thanks :) the pic is in the current latest episode 123. watch it :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 12:26, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh, the template is kind of like a green puzzle thingy right? go to it and click edit and that's it. If you don't understand what im saying go to source mode and edit it there. --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 02:15, March 26, 2011 (UTC) wow! cool! GOLDEN EXCALIBUR! :D [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 05:28, March 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Level 5 What do you mean by adding photos of Level 5? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 14:09, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Wiki I help on this wiki and also in the pokemon wiki a lot. Though their are other wiki sites i inactively work on. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 04:30, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Golden Excalibur The video might look cool but i know for certain that it never happened in the anime. The one who made the video must have changed the effects. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 05:42, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Helping Sorry, but i'm kinda busy at the moment. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 11:51, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Gallery Well, actually there's a way to upload multiple photos all at once (maximum of 10). And galleries aren't that good for the hissatsu pictures (if you noticed even if i didn't start saying using "slideshows" some people already started adding slideshow because it looks much more better. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 14:05, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Alright, just don't forget to make a blog about it ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 06:32, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey what's this? This is horrible.Why you wanna add a gallery to hissatsu pages,huh?Just because its hard for you to add pics? This is very bad. ﻿ Fanart Do not upload fanart on this wiki. If you're caught doing it again, you might receive a temporary ban. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 13:56, April 23, 2011 (UTC) hello helloRyuga222 11:35, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Please check! http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Mizuki_Raimon/Game_Sprites_OP Please comment on this, and check it please! Another note Please don't add links that dont exist just like currently where you added a link to Raimon Junior high in Amagi Daichi's page even though the link doesnt exist. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 09:15, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Images Please do not upload watermarked images. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 13:45, May 25, 2011 (UTC) *Watermarked images are ones which have someone's name or site name on them. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 07:44, May 26, 2011 (UTC) greetings uhmm... hello... i'm inazumaaddixter_08. i'm kinda new here so i would like to ask you if you can help me if i get kinda confused about some things here...uhmm.... well... nice to meet you! Re; Source Mode Yes i do, It's easy :) The code might make you dizzy but after sometime you'll get around on how to edit on source mode :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 13:08, May 27, 2011 (UTC) thanks... Thanks so much! I do have a facebook account : ysa_cutie09@yahoo.com. Please add me! nice meeting you!!! I sure hope that we will become great friends!!!Inazumaaddixter 08 03:33, May 28, 2011 (UTC)inazumaaddixter_0803:33, May 28, 2011 (UTC)Inazumaaddixter 08 facebook My name is Ysabella Samson. my profile pic. is a picture of me and my mom.Inazumaaddixter 08 10:54, May 29, 2011 (UTC)inazumaaddixter_08Inazumaaddixter 08 10:54, May 29, 2011 (UTC) helo heloFire writer 10:27, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Categories Please do not add the category "Football International Participants" to characters since it was purposely for the teams in the FFI. Please always watch the categories your adding since you always had the problem with categories a lot. This is just a fair warning. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 10:47, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Returned Thanks, it's been a long time too. I wasn't there when it got removed but from my guess it's because the photos are probably in low quality. The movie also hasn't been officially released yet. Also, that video is currently not needed in any articles as of yet. And finally, you have to earn the right of being an admin, at the same time, the founder; Genda Koujirou isn't currently finding any new admins at the moment. re:Contest They story should take place in the Inazuma Eleven universe, but it could be that Tenma doesn't play soccer while all other characters do or something like that, it would still count. And by original characters I mean characters you created yourself. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 11:27, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:Videos Sorry, but no. Episode Videos in episode articles isn't allowed, besides, they can go to youtube anytime for that. Another thing, for the crossover movie, it's still a no. We should wait for a HD version of it. Lastly, you should edit your preferences, on the signature part, and in the box, add you're signature.